darkerthanblackfandomcom-20200223-history
Mikhail Pavlichenko
Mikhail Pavlichenko (ミハイル・パブリチェンコ?, Mihairu Paburichenko, Russian: Михаил Павличенко) is the ex-husband of Asako Nakimiya and the father of Suou and Shion Pavlichenko. Appearance Mikhail as short brown hair and a brown mustache. He wears a shirt and tie, and rectangular glasses. Personality Mikhail is very cold towards Suou, manhandling her and scolding her when she spends what he deems to be too long with her brother.Gemini of the Meteor, Episode 1 Background Professor Mikhail Pavlichenko was a scientist whose research was devoted to the development of the M.E. and a hypothesized M.E. Network. He was married to a Japanese woman named Asako Nakimiya, with whom had a son and daughter. His son, Shion was born a Contractor. When Suou died in an explosion at his research lab, Mikhail placed his daughter's body in the M.E. Squeezer to extract her memories, saying that he was doing this so that Suou could be with them forever. Asako could not bear the way he was acting. She took Suou's body and fled while Mao attacked Mikhail, saying that his body was destroyed because of Mikhail. Shion stayed with Mikhail and was raised by his father in secret, hidden away in secret rooms inside their house. Mikhail prepared a series of hidden tunnels and plans for their escape should the need arise.Gemini of the Meteor, Episode 7Gemini of the Meteor, Episode 10 Part in the Story Gemini of the Meteor Mikhail lives with his son and daughter while working on unknown experiments concerning the "ME." One day when Suou eats dinner with Shion in his room, he drags her away from the room and scolds her for spending too much time in Shion's room, against his warnings. Later, Shion comes to him and informs Mikhail that it is time and mentions the hidden escape tunnels, before standing up, revealing that he has complete his obeisance. As the house is raided by Russian security forces, Mikhail is seemingly killed by Hei. However, some time later, he is spotted in Tokyo by Russian agents, alive and well. He is next seen talking with Shion in the same aquarium he and his family visited several years prior. Repnin also makes mention of Mikhail's research, stating that it threatens to put him and Contractors out of business. Later, with Mikhail is with Shion when the later uses a PTRD rifle to kill Tanya Akulova from afar.Gemini of the Meteor, Episode 8 At the Sunshine Aquarium, Mikhail and Shion discuss his ability and the fake memories they gave to his copy of Suou. Mikhail says that she will suffer if she learns the truth, but Shion replies that she has to learn what pain is.Gemini of the Meteor, Episode 10 He later appears in the Sunshine Aquarium, where Suou traveled to after Asako Nakimiya's revelation to see if her memories were real or not. She is surprised, having thought him to be dead, but Mikhail affirms that the professor that died was a copy. Suou says the she is a copy, and he is startled that Suou knows this. When Suou explains that she learned it from her mother, he displays a small degree of annoyance with Asako. He then tells Suou that despite what she is - a female copy of Shion created by him after the meteor incident and having M.E. implants - she is alive.Gemini of the Meteor, Episode 11 Afterwards, they run into Genma Shizume, who attempts to convince them to come along quietly. Mikhail retorts by warding him off with pistol fire, and the three escape towards another building. However, a Contractor mortally wounds him by severing a vital artery in his leg with a spear formed from wind. Suou attempts to stop the bleeding with a torn-off portion of her shirt, but, after Suou's confrontation with Genma, he dies from his wounds, but not before having a final conversation with Suou. He tells her not to remove her necklace until Shion says she can and then dies. Suou then lies his corpse in a dignified pose, and places an origami sculpture atop it before leaving. His body is found by Genma, who is about to destroy it when John Smith stops him. Smith has Mikhail's body placed in the M.E. Squeezer to see if his memories can provide valuable intelligence. He later reappears in the alternate world that Shion created.Gemini of the Meteor, Episode 12 Appearances Gallery Mikhail Pavlichenko.PNG Flash Back.PNG|Asako finds Mikhail trying to extract Suou's memories from her corpse. S2E1 Mikhail Pavlicenko scolds Suo.jpg|Mikhail scolds Suou. S2E11 Mikhail and Suou Pavlichenko.jpg|Mikhail and Suou are reunited in Tokyo. Reunion.PNG|Mikhail's final moments with his daughter. S2E11 July leads Suou, Mao and Mikhail to safety.jpg|July leads them to safety. S2E12 Mikhail Pavlichenko Memory Extractor.jpg|Mikhail's corpse in the M.E.. S2E12 Suou and July in alternate world.jpg|Suou, Mikhail, Asako and July in Shion's alternate world. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Gemini of the Meteor Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Former Syndicate Members